


Tea

by VermeilH20



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: A discussion over tea turns into something much more.





	Tea

Despite the oppressive heat, the hot tea was appealing. Katara inhaled deeply, breathing in the scents of jasmine and cherryblossom. Floral teas were a luxury at the Poles, and fancy drinks hadn’t exactly been a priority when she was mucking around the Earth Kingdom. “Ahhhh.” She exhaled.

“I’m not sure tea is meant to be drunk through the nose.” Zuko watched her with amusement. “Don’t let Iroh catch you doing that, he’ll have a fit.”

“Well, forgive me for appreciating the fragrance.”

“I didn’t mean that. He’ll probably be scandalized that you went without tea for a year.” The sunlight streaming through the window cast his figure in perfect profile. The sharp lines of his face, the deep brown beginnings of a beard, the brilliant gold of his eyes set off by the gold threads in his royal robes. Katara exhaled deeply again. How long had it been since she had just looked?  
“Yup, that’s the most scandalous thing I’ve done. It wasn’t even a whole year. Many of the different societies have their own plant-based herbal extracts.”

Zuko snorted, the noise a striking contrast to his profile. “My uncle nearly lost it when I told him tea was just leaf water. If you start bringing roots and shoots into it, he’ll probably pitch a fit.”

That reminded her of the tea tasting she had accompanied the old general to the day before. Katara began giggling, then spluttering when her drink went up her nose.

“Are you okay?” He grabbed a tissue off his desk and handed it to her, concerned.

“I’m fine.” She hocked a stream of liquid into the cloth, then daintily wiped her nose with it. “Absolutely fine.” Her nose was burning, but she wasn’t about to admit that to him.

“Okay...” He trailed off, smiling at her with a slightly smug expression.

“What?”

“You’re staring.”

“Am not.” The words were automatic, programmed into her by years spent with certain immature someones. “I was not.” She amended.

“Of course not. Just like you haven’t been staring these past few days when you think I am not looking.” He ran a hand over his chin. “It is tradition for elders to have a beard and mustache. I have been putting it off for a while.”

“I think it would suit you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

The two of them relaxed again, caught up in their respective reading material. They had managed to corral the council together after breakfast to pitch the library idea. The vote had been nearly unanimous, and the few dissenters were promptly redressed. Katara had especially appreciated Mai’s dry response to Lord Y----‘s blustering. “Of course we can’t let other people have access to valuable knowledge. Because ancient earthbending forms are so valuable to firebenders.”

After securing approval, the two of them had sequestered themselves in Zuko’s study with six pots of tea and an order not to be disturbed until they had finished hashing out the plans.

***

It had taken four of the pots and most of the morning, but they had managed to cobble together the administrative details. Now all that was left was sending in the forms and putting the wheels into motion. There was also the small matter of designing the actual building, but that is what architects were for. Neither Zuko not Katara professed much expertise with construction. Both of them had sheepishly agreed that they were better at figuring out how to demolish buildings than build them. Of course, their combined talents at subterfuge meant that the security would be unparalleled.

“It’s only ten thirty.” Katara checked the timekeeper when they had finished tidying up. “I can’t believe we got it done.”

“I know. It would have taken half a day if I had done it with any of the councilors.” Zuko admitted. He sighed, sitting back in his chair. “Look at us. Is it healthy to be in a soundproofed room, undisturbed, yet get so caught up in work we’ve barely kissed once?”

Katara pretended to ponder the question seriously. “In my inestimable knowledge as a healer, I should say it is not at all healthy for two perfectly normal adults with perfectly normal romantic feelings of attraction to spend so much time together without kissing, no.” She shook her head very seriously. “Not in the least.” A small grin escaped. “But there is a cure for this.”

“Hm?” Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Do enlighten me, inestimably knowledgeable healer.”

“It is a very simple cure.” She came away from the window to stand next to his chair. “Requiring only two ingredients.” Katara gestured to his lap, then sat down when he nodded his consent, throwing her legs over the armrest. “You and me.”

“I see. Is there any particular method of administration?” The humorous twinkle in his eyes matched her own.

“Yes. It requires mouth to mouth contact.” She was enjoying this playful side of him.

“Well, we shouldn’t delay, now that we have everything.” He bent towards her, one hand supporting her legs, the other holding her upright between her shoulders. She was tangled within the folds of his robe and pushed it open to reveal the red tunic underneath.

“Time is of the essence, and these voluminous robes seem to be impeding contact.” He shrugged them off. Now that his arms were freed, he placed his palm on her upper thigh, lifting her leg to bend further so their faces were barely a breath away. She held onto his shoulder, fingers digging into corded muscle.

“You’re so strong.” He marveled, running his hand across her thighs. “I wish this chair didn’t have these armrests.”

When they kissed, Katara tasted the cardamom from his last cup of tea on his lips. She darted out her tongue, licking his lips. Zuko blinked, moaned a little, then began with renewed vigor. “I love cardamom.” She told him, when they came up for air. “Nana put it in all of her desserts.”

She could feel him smiling against her cheek. “Duly noted.”

***  
“I have an idea.” Zuko told her, just before they left the study.

“Hm?”

“No spoilers. Meet me in the Lotus Room after the bending competition.”

“Okay.” She was dying of curiosity “But why tell me now, instead of after the competition?”

He grinned. “Because maybe if you are distracted, I’ll have even a small chance of winning this.”

“In your dreams!” Their old competitiveness came back. Instead of hateful anger, this time it was tempered with playful amusement. She may be curious, but she would be damned if she let that affect her chances of winning the battle, ahem, competition.

“Those are the only place I seem to ever win.” He said ruefully.

“Stop being so dramatic. You beat us plenty of times.”

“All of you, together, yes. You singlehandedly? Never. Starting with the first confrontation at the South Pole...” He made a show of counting with his fingers. “…and most recently that sparring match we had last time we visited Kyoshi two years ago. You left me in the dirt. Literally. I had to throw out that outfit. So, yup, never.”

“Well, I don’t plan on this being the first then. Just because we are in a relationship doesn’t mean I’m going to let you win.”

“We’re in a relationship?” She wanted to throttle him for a second before she realized he was grinning.

“Yes, we are, unless you think making out in all corners of the palace and having deep heart to hearts and seeing each other without half our clothes on is not a relationship.”

“I mean, we did the last two even back in the old days. Well, you saw me shirtless, and without my robes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in any state of undress.”

“I don’t wear my robes unless it is a formal event.” Her eyes narrowed. “Are you trying to distract me from the competition with thoughts of you shirtless?”

“Is it working?”

“It’s been two years. I have no idea what you look like underneath that tunic.”

“I should think you have some idea, considering how handsy you were back in my study.”

“It could have been armor for all I know.”

“Well, then, I guess you’ll find out in an hour.”

“Wait, you’re actually going to be shirtless.” It wasn’t a question.

He actually smirked, the smug devil. “Like firebenders usually are when dueling?”

“Well, I still don’t plan on losing, _especially_ not to some poncy firebender.”

“I would never ask you to.”

***

“So where are we going?” Katara came through the Lotus Room doors, hair still slightly damp from washing out the grime. She could see the exhaustion in his expression disappear when she walked in. He was wearing a unadorned cotton tunic in an ambiguous shade of brown. Someone had put some kind of makeup paste over his scar, camouflaging it. With his long hair down from the traditional style, it fell over his face. His coloring made it easier to blend in. Katara’s dark skin and blue eyes would give her away as water tribe at first glance, so she hadn’t bothered trying to hide it. Instead, she wore a simple blue shift with leggings, and had her hair pulled back into a bun like she used to. She had been wearing it looser ever since the war, so she thought this would be sufficient disguise.

She collapsed into one of the lush low couches, feeling all her muscles relax. Both of them were a bit worn out from the duels. No one had been the least surprised when it had ended up with them as the last two standing. As the only known bloodbender and lightning bender, it had been a sure thing. Not that Katara ever used bloodbending in battle anymore, but it didn’t stop the whispers. Aang had been judging, everyone deciding that it would hardly be fair if the Avatar got on the field with the rest of them mere mortals.

Some people grumbled about Toph and Zuko participating, too, but it had been less vehement than with Katara. When someone bent metal or lightning, it was easier to see and know. Bloodbending still held the fear of the unknown for many.

“Follow me.” Zuko led her through the veranda doors, into a smaller courtyard. A small, unassuming carriage waited for them. “I thought we could escape for a little while, away from all this. I convinced Uncle and Mai to help handle things back here while we are gone. I mean, he hasn’t been in politics since he opened the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, but did you know he has started expanding to other locations, and Mai is really good at this stuff, like scary good. Even though she was one of the first woman I got onto the council, no one messes with her. No one will know we are gone. Not that anyone will miss us, since they are too busy partying and all. I mean, not really escape, you know, just head out into town, which is why I asked you to dress in something plain, not that you look plain, you always look beautiful.” He stopped when Katara gently nudged him with her shoulder.

“You’re rambling. Don’t be so nervous. I’m sure things will be fine.” 

“Yeah, right, sorry.”

The last sentence struck her. “You think I’m beautiful?” She smiled widely.

He blushed fiercely, handing her into the carriage before climbing in himself. The enclosed space suddenly felt very intimate, their knees bumping against each other. “Don’t worry, the driver is very discreet.”

“Oh, so you take all your lady lovers out on mysterious carriage rides, do you?”

His blush deepened. “Um, actually, no. The last person I did this with was Mai.”

“Really?”

“Really. I mean, the council and some of the nobility kept trying to marry me off to their daughters ever since I turned twenty, but…” He paused when the carriage stopped. “We’re here.”

“So soon?”

“Before we go in, I just wanted to ask you. Are you okay using an alias? I try not to let the locals know when I am venturing out into the city.”  
“Sure.”

“So, what do you want to be called.”

Katara paused to think. “Kya.” She said

“Okay.” He smiled, holding out a hand. “Close your eyes.” 

She could feel as he gently maneuvered her out of the carriage, steadying her on the ground. When they stepped over the door threshold, a little bell rang to announce their arrival.

“You can open your eyes, now.”

She grinned when she saw where they were. It was a lovely little tea shop, set into the heart of the bustling market district. Even at this odd hour, there were a handful of customers sitting at the wooden tables with drinks and snacks. “This isn’t one of Iroh’s, is it?”

“It’s the new Fire Nation location he’s planning on opening. He wanted me to stop by some time and try the different blends to ‘see which ones appeal to the delicate Fire Nation palate.’ I think he still hasn’t forgiven father and grandfather for cracking down on the culinary traditions of people from other nations. He says Fire Nation people don’t realize there is such as thing as ‘subtle flavor’.”

“That’s a lot of air quotes.”

“Tell him that. Ty Lee showed him what they were some time back, and he has been having a field day with them.”

Katara was aware that a young woman was waving to them excitedly from behind the counter. “Hey, Z!”

“Hey, Liana.”

“Who’s your lady friend?” The brunette asked, grinning.

“This is…Kya.”

“Hiya, Kya.” Liana seemed excited that Zuko had brought someone with him. “So what can I get you?”

“Actually, we were hoping to taste those blends Iroh had mentioned.”

“Oooh, the big taste test. Gotcha. Let me just get you two a table, out of the way,” She led them to a small two-seater at the far corner, right beneath a window and out of the earshot of the rest of the patrons. “Best seat in the house. I’ll be back with the teas.” She disappeared with a wink.

Zuko pulled out a chair for Katara before seating himself. “Aren’t we being a real gentleman today?” Katara teased.

“Only the best for your ladyship. Besides, I didn’t think I was being too gentlemanly when I blasted you into mud during round two.”

“Tell me, where did all that mud come from? Oh, that’s right. After I laid you flat with that water jet, wasn’t it?” 

“You seem to enjoy getting me on my back.” Zuko teased, relaxing.

Katara laughed, taking his hand across the table. “

“So, you were telling me about your past love affairs?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t even call them that. Those rarely worked out. They stopped after I made this big announcement that I would take a bride when I was ready, and how could they expect me to give a woman my time when rebuilding efforts took so much of it already? I don’t want to be my father, or my grandfather.”

“That is the last thing you should worry about. You’ve grown up a lot since that angry teenager who blew up the south pole.” Her voice softened. “You took a lightning bolt for me. I doubt either of you ancestors would have ever done that.”

“It can’t have been easy for you, either, being the Avatar’s girlfriend.”

“No, not really. There were so many expectations, you know? Especially being from the water tribes.” She sighed. “Everyone had this weird idea that water tribe women are supposed to be passive, take care of their man, right? Never mind I was one of the original four, the Avatar’s waterbending teacher, an accomplished healer and warrior in my own right. All anyone ever cared was how much of my arms my sleeves covered, how much of my legs my boots covered, and how much of Aang’s needs I managed to cover. All the air acolytes and fangirls either wanted to be me or wanted to kill me. It started to feel like I wasn’t my own person, that everywhere I went people would always see me as...” She took a breath.   
“....not Master Katara, famed warrior-diplomat-healer. Always Master Katara, the Avatar’s girlfriend. It was a lot of pressure. Especially when I got old enough to have children.” She snorted. “It’s like they expected me to singlehandedly bring back the airbenders. Even Aang, he was always going on about how important it was to society and the balance. He never really considered what it would be like for me, always so caught up in his ideas about restoring harmony.” She sighed again, the old argument flooding back.   
“I always loved him for his idealism, you know? All that drive to make the world better, more peaceful. It’s inspiring, in a friend or a brother. But it’s not what I need from a boyfriend or lover.” Katara was itching for a cup of tea, something to keep her hands busy. She began to trace the lines on Zuko’s palm. “I don’t even think I ever really loved him, not in that way. But he seemed so enamored with me, or his idea of me, that I didn’t really think too much of it.”

“I mean, he was the freaking Avatar”. Zuko nodded sympathetically. “I kind of get it. I Obviously not all of it, but a bit. Mai and I loved each other, in that lovey-dovey kind of way, but it was largely because she was the lesser of all the evils. Not that she is evil, just that she is Fire Nation nobility, and one of the only ones who was actually my friend back when I was the loser disgrace and not Mr. High-and-Mighty himself. And she seemed to like me, which made it easier. Especially considering that when I first became Fire Lord, there were a lot of people who questioned my loyalty. Especially after that horrible Ember Island Players piece.” He exhaled. “Do you remember that nightmare?”

“Not really…” Katara pointed behind him “Look, I thinks it’s your honor!”

“Haha. Very funny Madam Tearbender.” Zuko began sighing exaggeratedly.

The two of them locked eyes over the table and began laughing hysterically.

“Honestly, after they butchered Love Amongst the Dragons, I had little faith. Anyway,” He continued when they finally caught their breath. “I won’t deny we had something, but after I broke up with her for, like, the fourth time, I decided it was stupid to try and force it any further. I couldn’t keep doing it to her, or myself.”

“I felt the same way with Aang, like it was kind of a sham, you know? That perfect happily ever after where the hero gets the girl he has been pining for and they settle down with a big happy family.” She looked at Zuko’s eyes, shining like gold pieces in the evening light. “I always wanted to travel, see the world. Even when I was younger, Nana always said I had the potential to be a great healer someday. Sokka used to tell me stories Mom and Dad used to tell him, about all the worlds beyond the South Pole. I knew he was exaggerating, but I always wondered what it would be like to see how far I could go. It was one of the reasons I was so excited to go with the Avatar.” She smiled. 

“Besides the whole saving the known world thing.”

She grinned back at him. “Besides that little detail. Anyway, that’s what I’m doing now, and I like it. It isn’t as thrilling as being chased around the world by a military armada bent on destroying me, but I’m learning a lot and helping people. It’s what I’ve been doing for as long as I can remember, but now it’s on my own terms.” She laughed. “Can you believe I used to envy Toph, even Suki? Suki was so confident, always challenging people to take her as she was, taking no nonsense. Toph was, well. I guess the reason I was always so disapproving of her was because I was a little jealous that she was so brash and outspoken. I spent so much time keeping everything together. I always wondered what it would be like to just do what I wanted, no strings attached.” She let their hands fall back onto the table. “But there are always strings. The difference is in whether they are lifting you up and supporting you or tying you down and strangling you.” She took a deep breath, falling against the back of the chair.

“It feels so good to get that off my chest.”

Zuko was looking at her like he had when she had given him that impromptu speech in his study. “When did you get to be so wise? I think you might be able to give the White Lotus a run for their aphorisms.” He held their hands up.

“Well, look at the two of you, all nice and comfortable.” Liana appeared, balancing four trays of teapots. “Sorry to interrupt, but I just finished brewing all of these. One of you might want to move your chair and sit next to the other. I don’t want to break this up, but I would advise you against keeping your arms near hot teapots. They burn like anything if you touch them.”

Blushing a little at being caught out, both Zuko and Katara moved at the same time, ending up on together in the middle and blocking Liana. With grin, the slightly older woman side-stepped them, deftly placing the pots on the table. 

“We have sixteen varieties for you to try today, with herbal selections including Violet Lemon, Flaming Hibiscus, Lemongrass Ginger, Passionfruit Peach, Rose Garden, green tea selections including Spring Mint, Jade Green, Dragon Fire Green, Morning Mountain Mist, Evening Mountain Mist – which has a bit more body, whatever that means - black tea selections including Spiced Black, Lavender Black, Pomegranate Black, Sweet Lemon, Midnight Vanilla, oolong selections including Sweet Orange Cinnamon, Spiced Sunrise, Plum Phoenix, Mint Morning Dew Essence of Agni – which is oolong with citrus and cloves - and…” She winked. “the house exclusive, Turtleducks in Moonlight. Iroh said it was inspired by young love. It’s a white tea with hints of jasmine.”

Liana pointed to the little glass trays in front of each of the pots. “Those are the dry blends, if you want to smell the raw ingredients.”

“That’s is perfect. The tea smells lovely.” Katara shot a knowing look at Zuko, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Wonderful! Let me know if you need anything.” She produced two teacups from the depths of her seemingly bottomless apron pockets. With another wink and a smile, she was off.  
“Sometimes I wonder if it’s a tic.” Zuko whispered into her ear, making Katara snort. They set to work, drinking their way through the myriad of pots before them.   
“I really can’t tell the difference between the two mountain teas.” He declared when they were done. The pot of white tea was still untouched and rapidly cooling. Neither of them was sure what to make of it.  
“That’s because you don’t have a nuanced palate. All those fireflakes probably burned the taste buds right off your tongue.” Katara said nose and teacup held high. It was adorable how the silliest things made him laugh.  
“For the record, I’ve always thought you were brave, and confident. When we were trapped in those crystal caves, you never backed down once. Despite the fact that we were bitter enemies and all you knew of me then was that I was basically out to kill you.” He looked at her. “You were the first person outside of the Fire Nation to show me kindness, not because you had to, but because you are compassionate. Others can call that weakness, but I think it takes a lot of strength to be kind and open-minded like that. Besides…” He grinned at her “…you somehow managed to be kind and everything without being a pushover. In fact, you gave even Azula a run for her money. Mai was the last person who did.”

“Looks like you have a type.”

“Especially when they wear their hair up.” He reached out a finger to touch her face. “I’ve never seen you without those hair loopies.” 

“Which is why this is such an effective disguise.” She felt her breath hitch when his thumb moved lower, tracing the line of her jaw. “It’s like Teo’s glasses.”

“You have a really nice face.”

“Thank you, I try.” Katara giggled. She reached over to cup his face, palm pressed over his hidden scar. She could feel his face tense, then relax as he leaned into the touch. “For the record, I think you have a really nice face too.” She said softly. They were so close, their breath mingling in the dark corner of the tea shop. The little lantern overhead had melted down sometime ago. Neither of them had noticed, ensconced in the moonlight and pale glow of the other lanterns further overhead. “It’s almost the full moon.” The stronger she got, the more sensitive she became to the lunar cycle. The water in the teapots was singing to her, an extension of her being. Moving her hands languidly, she began bending the remaining liquids. Multicolored webs of water began forming overhead, flower petals dancing overhead.

“When waterbenders are at their strongest, right?” He murmured, lips following the line his thumb traced.

“Yes.” She breathed. His lips moved further, pressing soft kisses into her neck. He stopped suddenly. “Are you okay with this? I don’t want to push this any further than you are ready to go.”

“Yes.” Katara whispered. “But maybe not in a darkened coffee shop. I think we are keeping Liana from closing.”

Zuko shot up, embarrassed. “Of course.” He paused. “Do you…want to continue this back at the palace?”

“Yes.” She looked pots. “We should take that white tea to go.”

“Of course.”

***

The two of them could barely keep their hands to themselves in the carriage. As soon as it pulled up in the courtyard, they spilled into the Lotus Room. Katara pulled the window drapes shut while Zuko closed the door. She then bended ice over the door to seal it shut.

A small flame sparked from Zuko’s hands, lighting a single lantern. “Don’t want us stumbling around in the dark.” She slipped her hands around his torso and they collapsed onto one of the couches.

“That won’t do.” She was on his lap, fingers tangled in his hair as he resumed necking her. Soft sighs escaped her as he trailed kisses across her collar. He began working his way back up, tugging on the sensitive area under her jaw between his lips. A moan came unbidden, and she stiffened.

He stopped.

“Do you mind if things get a little rougher?” He whispered.

This was another thing she loved so much. How careful he was, making sure she was okay and pulling back when she seemed uncomfortable. It was rare someone reciprocated.

“Thank you.” She told him.

“For what?”

“For asking.”

He pulled away, a sudden burst of anger on his face. “You shouldn’t be thanking me. It’s common decency in a relationship. Did Aang ever… Avatar or not…”

“Calm down. He never did anything without asking.” Katara grimaced slightly. “He never did anything, period.”

“Huh?”

“Our kisses were very…chaste. Everything was. The one time I tried biting his lip, he nearly hit the ceiling. Literally.” She blushed, remembering how shocked the sheltered air nomad had been. She shook her head. “Well, a lady never kisses and tells. Now, I believe we were going to try to take this up a notch?”

A whole host of unladylike feelings shot through her when they did. His teeth nipped at her gently, catching at the exposed skin on boat necked tunic, then up. They bumped noses, and laughed a little, a little unsure about this new development. Her hands gripped his shoulders, his hips, his thighs. She tilted her head, pressing her lips to his. This time it was less gentle, the two of them pushing and pulling at each other. Taking his bottom lip between her own, she bit down lightly, before moving to his earlobe. His hands wrapped around her waist, her back, her arms. They were learning each other, memorizing every curve of muscle and divot of skin. This wasn’t the tentative first kiss, or the gentle exploration of past encounters. This heat, need and want mingling until they could barely tell the difference. Insistent, they came together in the night.

***

Zuko’s hair stood up in every direction and Katara had flyaways spilling out of her now messy bun. Both of them had ditched their shoes at some point. After whatever it was they had just done, they had finally decided to break out the teapot. He had lit a small fire under the pot and she had moved it out of the spout, sending it whirling around the room in a ribbon before dropping into the cups they had found in a drawer. Not a single drop spilled. “To new beginnings.” The two of them sat in rumpled clothes and clinked teacups.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm ace and this is my first time trying to write romance. I decided this was going to be the sappy chapter with just the two of them. Bear with me and my tendency to go off on side tangents involving other characters. What do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
